


婚姻危机

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 梗概：大概是古代光和爱梅已婚设定，由于古代光被5.X光穿越进来，爱酱的婚姻遇到了重大危机！（FF14 ，可能是以爱梅光 ，希斯光 ，公光 为主的ALL光 ？反正是很恶劣的文，超级OOC，重口味R18，另外要是你喜欢挂人请即刻把鼠标移动到右上角。）
Relationships: ALL光, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, Hythlodaeus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 43
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

1\. 希斯拉德举起茶杯，轻轻嗅着白烟里弥漫开来的甜香味。他想起这茶叶是他的好朋友一个半月之前给他带回来的手信。那个年轻人一年四季云游四方，每逢在假期回到亚马乌罗提，从来不会忘记给他的朋友们带上礼物。希斯拉德跟他是青梅竹马，他确信年轻人回来的那天第一个见到的人是他，他想起当时年轻人的表情——目瞪口呆，随后挠着脑袋，顾左右言他。确实，宛若他们学院时期，年轻人每次偷偷违反规则搞出了一番大事，又想徒劳无功的在他和哈迪斯两人面前掩饰的时候。

“说不定有其他原因。”尽管想是这么想，希斯拉德看着好友眼下深深的黑影，还是用他一如既往和缓的语气说道：“我们都知道，他不是那样的人......”

“我·们·都·知·道。”哈迪斯语调抑扬顿挫，充满了尖酸刻薄：“他就是那种人。”

“噗。”希斯拉德差点没忍住笑意，感觉到哈迪斯刺过来的目光，他假装咳嗽一声。“不要急着绝望，以他的性格，要是外面有人，会直接跟你提出离婚吧。”

“你不用装模作样的安慰我。”冥界的宠儿身上似乎冒出了成团的漆黑怨气，希斯拉德感到刺到他身上的目光锐利如刀，带着灼烧的热度——在老婆一声不响的失踪了大半个月之后还发现自己被戴了绿帽子的男人不好惹。“他那种傻瓜，被人操透了搞不好都没发现，别人随便编个藉口就跟着别人走......这种事，你是最清楚的吧。”

希斯拉德挑起眉，在哈迪斯的瞪视下，慢吞吞的又咽下了一口茶。现在他能搞清楚的是：那个人回来见到他，送了他礼物，然后没有去见哈迪斯就失踪了。这件事确实让他心情愉快。“原来如此。”他轻笑。“你在怀疑我。”

哈迪斯冷冷地看着他。

“身高不是肯定对不上吗。”希斯拉德摊开手。“要是我出手，我肯定不会选这种会让你怀疑我的办法。”

“哈，你倒是大方承认自己有图谋了啊?”

“我否认你不是也不会信吗。”出于对濒临崩溃边缘的绝望好友的关爱，希斯拉德用上了自己平时哄来创造管理局参观的小朋友们的语气。“呵呵，毕竟我也是被你捉奸在床过的男人呢。”

2\. 创造管理局的全体职员早就已经习惯翘班的局长在各种各样的时间大摇大摆走正门回来了，然而这一天又有所不同，希斯拉德才刚走进电梯门，方才看似自顾自的忙自己的事情的职员们一起抬起头来，看见电梯边显示的数字发生变化，随机，整个厅堂里爆发出八卦的嗡嗡声。

“局长去和爱梅特赛尔克大人见面，然后袍摆就烂掉了......”

“不愧是爱梅特赛尔克大人，居然能打破局长的防御魔法。”

“难道说，真的是那个......”

“差不多可以确定了吧。”

“我不是说过了吗。我在国会那边做秘书的朋友说他们那边早就传开了，那个人一声不响的失踪了大半个月，爱梅特赛尔克大人这周都没去上班，让人把文书送到他家里去的。”

“一声不响的就把十四人的老婆搞到手了，真不愧是局长。我早就看出局长对那个人特别殷勤，听说他们还是青梅竹马......这被抢走的青梅竹马，居然还能抢回来的。”

“局长这有点不厚道啊，好同情爱梅特赛尔克大人......”

“嘿，你们说他把那个人藏到哪里去了？我猜肯定不是在亚马乌罗提，首都等于在十四人的眼皮底下。”

希斯拉德回到办公室，在咖啡机前开始慢吞吞地捣腾，思考今天又要怎么摸鱼。

很快办公室的专用终端亮了起来，他余光瞥见是来自国会那边的最高等级加密通讯，不由得扬起细眉。

接通联络后，毫不意外的，艾里迪布斯神色复杂的投影出现在办公室里。

“那个人，是不是在你这里？” 艾里迪布斯显然没心情和他说客套话，匆忙抛出自己的目的。 

希斯拉德注意到他额门泌出了一层细汗。 

希斯拉德立即搞清楚了状况，他不露声色的转身挡住了咖啡机，掩盖住自己摸鱼的事实。

“是他们一起推你出来的吧。”希斯拉德有点同情。“看来大家都很关心爱梅特赛尔克大人。”

“不仅如此......”只在一瞬间，艾里迪布斯目光向一边快速逃避了一下。“前天有报告说，他和一个神秘人一起进入了市中心的学院。当值的职员以为他是去执行十四人的事务，让他二人一路畅通无阻，甚至走进了拉哈布雷亚大人的办公室和私人实验室，彻底调查了一番，还拿走了东西。”眼见希斯拉德的瞳孔微微长大了一下，艾里迪布斯继续说道：“然后在昨日下午，他们故技重施，直接走进追忆馆最深层，这次倒没有带走东西。但现在的情况是，我们无法理解他的行动......我们完全不知道他下一步会用十四人的名义作出什么事情来。就算我们相信他，这也是不恰当的。” “那......爱梅特赛尔克大人对此怎么说？”

“他冷笑说交给他来处理。”艾里迪布斯一脸头疼。“你知道他。在十四人当中，他的魔法，尤其是幽冥魔法的造诣无人可比，我们需要他专心处理其他事情。他虽然答应了下来，但以那个人在他心目中的地位......”

“要是他老婆真的被抢了，难保他不失去理智。”希斯拉德深以为然地点头。

“所以说......他到底是不是在你那里？”

“十四人就这么不了解我的吗？”希斯拉德掩嘴轻笑一声，“我身边从来没有出现过什么奇装异服的矮个子吧。”

他纤长的手指在虚空一划，艾里迪布斯的投影旁边，出现了另外一格3D投影。投影的位置是在市中心公园内部，喷水池边，胡子拉碴的男人懒洋洋的耷拉着眼皮，低头凑到一个矮个子男人的兜帽边。那矮个子下巴白皙，脸上有特殊的水晶纹路，仿佛一部分皮肤变成了水晶一样。他亲昵的在男人耳边说着话，这画面，无论是谁乍看下去，都会以为是恋人耳语。

投影身边跳出了好几个分析程序的窗口，标识出投影录像精确的时间地点，以及中等身高的男人的身份，健康数值......然而矮个子的分析结果却全是“未知”。矮个子的资料非但在公民资料库里不存在，甚至许多数值超出了人类理解的范畴。他仿佛不是人，而是创造物，水晶之类的东西。从分析程序里可以看见目前来说这个矮个子被标识为“神秘人”。

这是近期里找到的第一份关于失踪状态的那个人的录像资料。几个在用飞行器制作纪录片的学生意外拍到了这几秒画面，因为那个人在年轻人当中人气相当高，这份画面立即被传到了网上，标题是“震惊！爱梅特赛尔克大人的伴侣另寻新欢！？”。于是立即获得了百万点击。

现在这录像在亚马乌罗提的公职人员当中几乎人手一份。人类拥有无限的时间和庞大的魔力，也总乐于把这悠哉游哉的人生浪费在八卦上面。然而，这件事似乎也引起了当事人的警觉。到目前为止，除了艾里迪布斯方才提供的消息，希斯拉德从未见过关于那个人和神秘人的其他目击情报。

“你处理过被游魂误入的创造物。”艾里迪布斯说道：“除了你，我想不出还能在哪里得到情报。”

希斯拉德认真反省了一秒为什么他总能成为嫌疑人。

“我这边从来没有出现过这种人形创造物，也没有可以侵入人体的水晶。如果是这种级别的异物被游魂误闯，我肯定会通知爱梅特赛尔克大人来处理。”

艾里迪布斯深深的看了他一眼，点了点头。

“我不是怀疑你。”他最后说道：“只是有记录证明，当人类面对自己所爱的人时，很容易采取令人意外的行动。为了得到所爱的人，甚至有可能做出伤害他人的事情......”

希斯拉德又笑了一下，在艾里迪布斯的投影开始消失时，举起手随意做个告别的动作。

3

冒险者一觉醒来，感觉昨晚根本就没有睡到，他嘴唇发干，头疼欲裂。  
他试图抹去自己脑子里的画面。关于这个身体和属于远古的他的灵魂的记忆......他和爱梅特赛尔克上床的记忆。  
手臂表皮上残存有被用力按揉过的触感，爱梅特赛尔克比他想象中精悍的肉体似乎还压在他身上，紧紧抱着他，顶弄他下体，把他搞得痛哭流涕，整个人乱七八糟。  
他杀死的敌人吻遍他全身，连阴茎顶端和脚趾都不放过。  
好不容易把这些画面消掉，公寓桌子上的结婚照又浮现在眼前……  
水晶公刚抱着面包走进房间，就看见冒险者在终端前耷拉着脑袋，万念俱灰。  
“头还在疼吗？”水晶公轻手轻脚的走到他面前，探了一下男人额头上的热度。烧得很厉害。  
男人的眼角发红，蓝眼睛蒙着一层薄雾，不知道为何，身体散发着熟透的果实般的香气。  
水晶公看得有点口干舌燥。  
他去冰柜找到昨天冻好的冰袋，用湿毛巾包起来，放到男人的额头上。又给男人喂了他今天搞到的头痛药。  
根据说明书，这只是普通的镇痛药物。或许能让男人好受一点，但肯定没办法根治症状。  
古代人灵魂庞大的魔力和记忆，正不断对男人的灵魂造成冲击。  
“谢谢。”冒险者乖乖吃了药，又一条咸鱼一样瘫回到软椅上了。  
水晶公瞄了一眼他面前的终端，看见好几个网页：新闻网页，论坛的网页，问答网站的网页。  
这些东西和亚拉戈科技稍微有点相似，对于常年在塔里生活的水晶公来说没有难度。再说他前两天也有稍微研究过一会儿，所以现在他一眼就了解到所有情况。  
同时明白男人已经能够从他的古代记忆里，学习到生活在这个时代的方法。  
在最前面的新闻页面上，配图中间的男人神采奕奕，和另外一个微妙的臭脸白发人站在一起。  
评论区前排是这样的内容：  
1.（英雄lover）   
英雄大人真的是太帅了！好想和他结婚啊。  
2.（所有猫猫的好朋友）   
哈哈哈放弃吧。他身边的爱梅特赛尔克大人可不只是为公事才站那里的而已，他们结婚好些年了。  
3\. （每天上班看见上司在摸鱼）  
对的，他毕业没多久就结婚了。我跟他同级，当时我们都打赌他以后会和谁在一起来着……唉，可怜的局长。  
......  
水晶公低头，看见男人的锁骨和一小部分的胸肌，从宽松的圆领上暴露出来。  
这个时代的爱梅特赛尔克，肯定仔细的咬过了这个人的每一寸皮肤。大概，也会把精液射到他挺翘的乳尖上。  
“古·拉哈·提亚......我想好了。”男人扭头看他，说道：“一直躲着不是办法。”  
水晶公点头。“这样也好。”他摸着下巴，“我来想一下怎么和他们谈......”  
“我已经查过了，在这个时代，这种手续比想象中简单很多，无论是结婚还是离婚。”  
“......嗯？”  
“我已经决定好了。”男人敲了一下软椅的扶手，深深叹一口气。他皱着眉头，眼神就像每次他要面对任何能够毁灭世界的强敌一样坚定。  
“明天我就要和爱梅特赛尔克离婚。”  
4.  
亚马乌罗提的婚姻业务非常简化，比任何一个现代人想的都要简单，尤其当这桩婚事不涉及未成年子女的时候。总而言之，冒险者走到市区内的民政部门，即使以他的脑子，也通过厅堂一角的屏幕在五分钟内搞懂了全部离婚流程。  
“好像是......跟他们说声再拿个表格填掉就好了。”  
冒险者大步流星的走去拿了个叫号，水晶公陪在他身边，敏锐的注意当冒险者跟柜台后的工作人员提出“要办理离婚”时，那名工作人员，以及周围的好几个人，都把视线移了过来，每个人似乎都是愣了一会儿才礼貌性移开目光。  
这个古代世界和海底城市不一样。鉴于冒险者正在和这个时代的自己进行多灾多难的融合，所以很可能是由于他们自己得到了自己的古代力量的缘故，现在他们体型和其它古代人相差无几，不用像小孩子一样，要跳着爬上椅子了。  
他们两个坐下来，体型没那么小了，就明显感觉到各处都有目光偷偷集中在他们的身上。  
“......我们可能是，有点操之过急。”水晶公试图再次劝说：“这件事一定会惊动爱梅特赛尔克，就算是我也想象得出他的心情......”  
“惊动这个时代的爱梅特赛尔克。”冒险者道：“他出来那正好，我们不是打算跟他们说一下未来的事情吗？”  
关于不知道在什么时候会到来的末日。  
水晶公点了点头。“说是没错......但我很担心，可能他会检查到你灵魂有异样.....”  
“我会跟他保持距离，说话的时候躲到你背后，就让他当我见异思迁好了。”冒险者眯起眼睛，坏心眼的开起了玩笑。“反正我们的事情都传开了吧。”  
只是个玩笑而已，水晶公兜帽下的耳根还是慢慢的红了。  
古代人心思纯净，是“完人”和真正的绝对美德化身，目前没有人担心猝然被戴了一头绿帽子的男人会做出过激的事情来，甚至连他们身为来自未来的穿越者这种事，也并非不可泄露。  
不过话说回来，即使说提出离婚也是为了这个时代的爱梅特赛尔克好——冒险者坚持自己并非是这个时代的自己......哪怕他的魔力，甚至记忆，都逐渐和身体同步。而水晶公选择完全赞同他的主张——这就意味着，现在有一个无辜的，完美的古代人，平白无故被配偶抛弃了。他恩爱的伴侣出一趟差回来，就带着另外一个男人，说要和他离婚……这对古代人爱梅特赛尔克未必也太残忍了一点。连水晶公心底都有了一点隐秘的同情。  
不过他猫魅的红尾巴还是在袍子下本能的猛摇，他看着男人快速填完了表格，到柜台前办理业务。  
柜台后的古代人低头看了一眼表格，道：“您好，那个，子女的情况是怎么样呢？”  
冒险者低头瞄了眼，表格上两个名字确实都填在男性的那一栏。  
“呃……没有子女。”  
“有改造过器官吗？也可以填写双性别的哦。”  
“双......没，没有。”  
冒险者一脸茫然，水晶公看着立即反应过来了。这个职员是认出了男人的脸，并且因此对男人有了一些微妙的预设。  
职员戴着面具，但他神游一样的动作充分表达出他内心的懵逼。  
“......好的，这样就可以了。接下来请您稍等几天，我们会通知爱梅特赛尔克大人......正常情况下，会在一周内给您答复。”  
“爱梅特赛尔克大人......”男人低头小声嘀咕，显然也发觉自己的情况引起了职员的关注。“那好，我过几天再来。”  
他们一起走出大门，这栋大楼对面是一个百花盛开的小公园，芬芳的空气扑面而来。冒险者抬起头，蓝天白云，微风柔软如丝，在高楼大厦的丛林间吹过。  
很难想象，这座城市，以及作为基石的文明本身，在万年后只剩下一些处于镜像世界海底深处的废墟，以及某个孤独至极的男人在最后的时间里创造的幻影都城。  
冒险者心里又冒出了复杂的情绪，在想自己现在的所做所为是不是太对不起爱梅特赛尔克。他很快就清空了大脑，用早先想好的理由说服了自己：就算他脑子里有再多和爱梅特赛尔克上床的记忆，亲吻的记忆，而且这些记忆跟水管爆裂还堵不住一样越来越多......他也不是被爱梅特赛尔克操过无数次的那个人。  
一定不是！  
勉强维持这样的婚姻是不会有幸福的。  
说起来，在他的记忆里，这段婚姻关系似乎也不太对劲。  
在古代的他的灵魂，和爱梅特赛尔克之外的人上过床。  
......还是不要多想好了，那也有可能只是错觉……他连忙安慰自己：记忆如今在他的脑海里是离散的。碎片们无法拼成连贯的记忆，也分不清先后次序。所以，“跟从小到大的好朋友滚到床上去被爱梅特赛尔克抓到”，这种尴尬的事，说不定只是他记忆混乱搞错了。  
他和水晶公在林荫道上走着，空气中忽然飘来一缕烤鱼的香味。他目光飘向不远处的烤鱼小摊，那边的老板似乎正一边用创造魔法做出奇形怪状的鲜鱼，一边让机器人把鱼开膛破肚塞满调料烤熟。  
老板没有被面具覆盖的半张脸上全是笑容，看起来玩得非常快乐。  
被这份快乐感染，他低头问水晶公想不想吃一条，顺便偷瞄一眼水晶公兜帽下毛绒绒的猫耳朵。  
“啊......谢谢！”水晶公似乎本来在沉思着什么事情，见他这样说，猫耳一下子竖起来。“要是可以和您一起吃......我这就去要两条。”  
矮个子猫魅快步往小摊跑过去，冒险者耸耸肩。忽然感觉自己的肩膀被轻轻拍了一下。  
身处亚马乌罗提，神经难免会迟钝下来，即使被陌生人拍肩膀，也很难有危机感。冒险者转过头，却发现看不见人脸，只有黑袍人的胸膛。  
他抬起头，来人戴着朴素的白面具，全身散发着温润的气质。明明看不见脸，他却一下子想到了这个人的名字。  
“好久不见了。”希斯拉德和他记忆里一样，语调总给人如沐春风的亲切感：“在和新朋友一起玩吗？希望没打扰到你。”  
找，找来了。  
冒险者沉默不语，脑子里冒出一段记忆.....爱梅特赛尔克用力揭开被子，把他从希斯拉德身下拖出来。他当时睡眼惺忪，头晕眼花，腿间缓缓流出某种粘液。  
——真难得，这次是你晚了一步。  
有人轻笑着说道。  
记忆里一片模糊，他当时一定不是处于正常的状态。他只记得在那绿意盎然的卧室里，希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克对峙着。  
现在该怎么办......他头痛起来。古代的他的感情生活，对光棍一条朝不保夕于是也不打算成家的普通冒险者来说，有点太复杂了。  
冒险者还在纠结，此时，又有人走到他身后。是一手拎着两条烤鱼的水晶公回来了，眼见一个陌生的古代人站在冒险者面前说话，身穿法袍的猫魅伸出另外一只手拍了拍冒险者的背，有注意到古代人的目光在有意无意之间落到他结晶化的手臂上。  
“事实上，我是他现在的未婚夫。”  
水晶公说这句话的声音，完全就是“水晶公”的口吻，也就是说，是古·拉哈·提亚秉持着某种决心的时候的口吻。冒险者愣了一下，发觉古·拉哈·提亚把烤鱼递给他，条件反射的接过来咬了一口。  
他是一向不会推掉同伴送到他嘴边的食物的......所以他在吞下美味的鱼肉后，才反应过来。这情况似乎已经变得很不对劲了。

tbc


	2. 第五节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 添加一下章节好像会方便一点。  
> 段子形式！这样写得快~

5.

现在，到底该怎么办是好？  
冒险者躲在衣柜里，希斯拉德的袍子轻轻摩擦着他的脸，散发着淡淡的花香。不知道是洗涤剂的味道还是沾染上希斯拉德公寓里那些植物的香味。希斯拉德家里种满奇花异草，还有奇妙的介于植物和动物之间的东西，和他的记忆里一模一样......尤其是那段他被爱梅特赛尔克从希斯拉德身下拖出来的记忆......  
不能再想下去了......  
他痛苦的抱住头，无数记忆碎片切割着大脑，太阳穴一阵阵的抽痛。  
柜门外的声音让一切雪上加霜。  
“无论怎么想......这都是需要对我好好解释的范畴了吧。”爱梅特赛尔克那种让人耳熟的腔调从大概是客厅那边的地方飘过来的。“那家伙就算是见异思迁，也不至于一下子找两个人同床共枕。不要以为我看不出来你们有事瞒着我......既然要我来成为代价，好歹给我把事情解释清楚。”  
外面沉默了半晌，传来希斯拉德放得很柔和的声音：“首先，他怎么就不可能和两个人同床共枕了？”  
“是的。”水晶公也说道。“这是我们，和他，一致同意的情况。”

冒险者开始思考要是他把脑袋撞到柜壁上，能不能不造成动静的把自己撞晕。  
他的人生里很少有这种痛恨自己清醒的时刻。  


“......你在跟我开玩笑？”爱梅特赛尔克的声音一下子全变了，每一个音里的怒意都在提升。“他走之前答应过我，说他会尽快回来。现在他回来了，一直不回家，一直被你们藏起来......他不是懦夫，就算想背叛我，也不会不敢再见我一面。除非......”

“除非有我这样的人从中作梗。”希斯拉德思考了一下，道：“像我这样的人，看着他长大，和他一起从学院毕业，抱过他无数次，还和他一起解决过魔法失控的小意外......”  
“哈，你想提那件事？”爱梅特赛尔克冷笑。“在丈夫面前提你上过他，你也不想想我跟他做过多少次。”  
外头传来了什么东西碎裂的声音。  
“对不起。”水晶公快速说道。  
“没关系，这个杯子是有点旧了。”外面的以太流动发生了轻微的变化。“我正想给它一点新的装饰......好了。”  
有杯子被轻轻放回杯托的撞击声。  
“唔，爱梅特赛尔克大人，不要用这种眼神盯着我们的小客人，连我都要被吓着了。”  
“那我可真是完全看不出来啊。”  
希斯拉德笑了一声。随即传来爱梅特赛尔克冷下来的声音，“你明知道我看得见，你也看得见......这小子的灵魂，和你房间柜子里那家伙的灵魂......你们到底在想些什么，这种时候还在想着把我赶出去？”  
他话音未落，外面就是一连串桌子和椅子被撞开的杂音，有人在大步走近冒险者这边，他一直走近，甚至来到冒险者藏身的柜门前。  
冒险者本来捂住脑袋，满头冷汗。忽地一阵凉爽的气流迎面扑来，光和黑影随即而来，覆盖到他身上。他抬起头，正看见爱梅特赛尔克戴着半脸面具，居高临下的俯视着他。  
“英雄阁下，你给我听着。”没等冒险者反应过来，爱梅特赛尔克单膝跪下来，手指向上勾起他的下巴，强迫他和他对视。这个男人和希斯拉德一样高大，这下子就基本完全遮挡住了外面的光线。看着这位冥界宠儿唇角勾起的冷笑，冒险者一阵恍惚，差点以为自己面对的就是千万年后的冥王哈迪斯。“你想抛弃我，想要离婚，这些我都能答应你。你要什么我都可以给你，反正一直都是这样。”  
“但前提是，你是在“正常”的状态下，发自内心的向我提出请求。”爱梅特赛尔克勾住他下巴的手指陡然下滑，摸过他的喉咙，然后直接揪住他的领口，把他从柜子里拖出来。“你想带着这个以太混乱的灵魂离开我？做梦。”

冒险者踉跄着被拖出房间，透过希斯拉德家花藤缠绕的窗户透进来的光线让他头晕眼花，他试着挣脱爱梅特赛尔克的手指，他寻思按理说他的力量再怎么说——考虑到他现在也算是个古代人——都比一个文弱的魔法师强。但是魔法师把他的手腕钳得死紧，他挣动的力气全部没有发挥作用，他的手腕纹丝不动。他闭上眼睛，仔细感受......意料之内，既然他控制不好自己的脑子和以太，自然也控制不好肌肉。  
在全盛的爱梅特赛尔克大人手里，他就像一只玩偶熊一样，轻盈，松散，无助......他抓住沙发扶手，把自己卡在地毯和沙发之间，爱梅特赛尔克停下脚步，他抬起头，看见是水晶公挡在前面，甚至拿出了法杖。  
“我说过了，我现在是他的未婚夫。”水晶公看起来完全进入了角色。“无论如何都应该是我陪在他身边，现在，请你放手吧。”  
爱梅特赛尔克看了一眼面前戴着兜帽的矮个子，又看向希斯拉德。  
他脸上浮现出猩红的面纹，声音变得比之前更加平静，冰冷。  
“这个肉体和灵魂。”他这话是对希斯拉德说的。“要是创造管理局的局长没有尽到他的责任，那这件事从现在开始，就由十四人议事会负责。”   
气氛一触即发，希斯拉德在一旁悠哉游哉的拿着他印有鲸头鹳浮雕的茶杯喝了一口花茶。  
“我这位亲爱的朋友啊，你应该多问一下你自己的心。”他笑着，用上了吟诵调来开玩笑。  
“尽管我们这位尖耳朵的客人的灵魂和肉体都是前所未见的情况......从外表上看，他就像是拉哈布雷亚院优秀学生作品，而他的灵魂，如同屹立在我们面前的会移动的恒星......或者说他的灵魂正持续吸收着并辐射出恒星的以太能量。尽管如此，他明显处于非常稳定的状况，也拥有清晰的自我意识。他是一个优秀的情敌，但不是需要被强制收容应对的特殊状况。你不能因为情绪失控，把问题升级了。”  
“我才想问你究竟在打什么算盘？你不是不了解状况......我们的历史上从未出现过这种生命。”爱梅特赛尔克眯起眼睛，面纹没有消失，放出的红光更盛“放着这种级别的能量塔到处走，明知道已经连我们的大英雄都被这家伙迷得七荤八素，灵魂变得一塌糊涂，脑子也坏得连家都不会回了。你不是别人的丈夫，就不能理解现在的情况有多危险了吗？”

  
冒险者的头非常痛。水晶公跟希斯拉德说他们是“旅行期间一见钟情决定以后长相厮守的情侣（冒险者当时喉咙卡着鱼肉差点噎着说不出话来）”后，希斯拉德告诉他们爱梅特赛尔克已经知道他们在那里了，马上就会赶到。

——但是，你还没有做好跟他见面的心理准备对吧？  
说完这句话，希斯拉德邀请他们到他家里来躲一下风头。他们前脚被希斯拉德用传送魔法送进门，后脚爱梅特赛尔克已经在门外了，似乎是追踪了希斯拉德的以太痕迹。希斯拉德就直接把他塞进衣橱里，说这种状况交给他们来处理就好。

但是为什么他们这么处理了一下，状况好像还升级了......

  
“等，等一下......”他用力敲了两下自己的太阳穴，扶着沙发站起来，“我没有被古·拉哈迷着，我是自愿和古·拉哈一起......”行动的。  
他话没说完，就有人给了他一个爆栗。力道倒不重，比不上莫古力。  
“你给我闭嘴。”抓着他的人说道。“在你恢复过来之前，我不会听你任何一句话。”  
周围的以太飞速往在他们面前生成的漩涡汇聚，水晶公的法杖开始散发出光辉。  
“看来，我们暂时谈不妥了。”水晶公道。  
“没错，废话就到此为止吧。”爱梅特赛尔克伸手往虚空一抓，手中就出现了一块蛋白色光辉的水晶。要是仔细看，会看见水晶里有一丁点叶绿素一样的绿光。“你家的概念，晚点来找我。”他把水晶扔到希斯拉德手里。  
“呵呵......看来要出事了。”希斯拉德摇了摇头，笑出声来，收起了概念水晶，随即在自己身边生成了防御力场。

下一瞬间，庞大的黑暗巨浪铺天盖地的冲击了这个地方，所有的家具，植物，墙壁，地板，在瞬息之间化为了飞灰。


	3. 第六节+第七节

6.  
那布里亚勒斯看着损毁报告，手指微微发抖。  
“不要怕不要怕。”艾梅若萝丝拍着他的肩膀。“怎么哭丧着脸，那是爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德，那边肯定在报告送来之前就修复如初了。要说会有什么问题，就是我们超有人气的局长大人的传说又添了一笔，下次你还是要想办法应付来国会参观找创造管理局局长的小孩子。”  
“我不是，不是在担心这种事情。”那布里亚勒斯伤心的揉一下眼睛。“那个爱梅特赛尔克居然在亚马乌罗提里跟人大打出手......一定是为那个，那个偷情的事情吧。”  
艾梅若萝丝扬起眉毛。“呃......”  
“好可怜啊，爱梅特赛尔克。”那布里亚勒斯沉痛说道：“他是嘴坏又毒舌，还老端着......明明很怕寂寞，却又不肯跟那个人说，有时候道别都还要别人推着他去，说起来，好像确实多少有点活该。但他那么的爱那个人，换做我一定要疯掉。虽然他确实有点活该。我在想，我们是不是该给他准备个蛋糕什么的，送到他家安慰一下他，怎么样？”  
“离婚蛋糕吗......”

7.  
以格约姆哼着流行曲的小调走过国会三楼有整排落地窗的走廊，下午的天光再透过落地窗的玻璃，泛出近似蓝宝石的清淡光色，她像往常一样，很享受这样的下午：右手抱着文件夹，里面全是拉哈布雷亚看了一定会高兴的好消息，左手拎着装有她新研究出来的小蛋糕的盒子，可以硬塞给艾里迪布斯试吃，那样他们就可以一起来个小小的下午茶时光，也是慰劳一下那位沉迷工作的调停者，强迫他休息一会儿。  
结果她来到艾里迪布斯办公室门口，里面和往常一样弥漫着厚重的典籍油墨味，艾里迪布斯本人却不知所踪。她看了看四周，眼见米特隆在走廊另一头迎面走来，向她打了声招呼。  
“下午好，你一定是在找艾里迪布斯吧。”米特隆看见她手里的蛋糕盒子，微微笑着。以格约姆摇了摇头，也笑了起来，道：“用不着用不着，肯定是我们的英雄大人回来了吧。”  
亚马乌罗提里唯一一个比温文尔雅又神通广大，还特别能讨孩子们欢心的希斯拉德局长还受欢迎的人，只有那位不得了的英雄大人了。英雄大人的一举一动都会吸引别人的注意力，而他最近的行为尤其能吸引人......无论如何，现在能把磁铁一样吸在办公室里的艾里迪布斯吸出去的，只有那个人了。  
米特隆目光飘忽的一向一边，又清了清嗓子。  
“咳，他是回来了，在拉哈布雷亚大人那边......我想，或许我们可以一起去找艾里迪布斯？他们正在聊......唔，艾里迪布斯肯定是插不上话的话题。”  
以格约姆怔了一下，想起之前被艾梅若萝丝分享到工作群里的网络视频。她活的时间不算短了，也是第一次遇到这种事情，不禁茫然。“好，好，现在你有空吗？我们可以一起来喝点茶，顺便讨论一下这种事......接下来我们是该在爱梅特赛尔克面前假装若无其事，还是假装很同情他？”  
“假装很同情，可能会有点难啊......”米特隆摇了摇头，“你大概还没有收到消息，拉哈布雷亚大人让我们先暂停手上的工作，似乎要准备更重要的事情了。在他开会之前，我们可以放松一下......话说回来，你知道的，我在学院认识的人都是搞水生动物的书呆子，你有认识社会关系学院那边的人吗？或者是其他可能情商很可以的学院教授.......我们或许可以找到谁给我们推荐一本挽救婚姻关系的书，送给我们的好朋友。”  
他们一边聊着一边往拉哈布雷亚的办公室走过去，通过一路上推心置腹的交谈，两个人发现对方其实都是一样的书呆子理科生，连十四人委员会的其他同事似乎都毫无希望。不由得纷纷感慨爱梅特赛尔克不愧是即便在十四人里也极其特别的幽冥大法师，他幽深的法力渗透了他的性格，能让他们有机会进行这种罕见的交谈。  
“既然是那个人，那怎么想都是爱梅特赛尔克他的性格问题了。”米特隆毫无原则的开始偏袒，以格约姆不断点头认同。“那个笨蛋按理说怎么也想不到出轨，离婚这些事情，肯定是爱梅特赛尔克做得太过分了，让他搜索了很多网页，征求了很多人的意见，还被人乘虚而入......”  
“我也是这种想法，爱梅特赛尔克肯定没做好丈夫的角色，可是那个神秘人也很可疑......我听说他可能根本不是人类。诚然我们应该祝福每一段关系，只要他们确实是以真心结合......唔，也不愧是那个人，我之前就想过他在旅行途中和另外一个星球的生物结合的可能性。”  
以格约姆心想看来米特隆和她想到一块去了。那个呆子要是真的找了一个外星球的未知生命做伴侣，考虑到呆子实在太好忽悠，他们这些朋友怕是要睡不着觉了。外星的智慧生命和人类不一样，他们更擅长战斗，也更关注自身的欲望。上一代的十四人委员会曾经决定用通讯设备与遥远宇宙之外的行星进行交流，当时是发生了一个非常特殊的事件：有个不幸的人在野外遇到异形外星人后被掳走，他的家人和朋友们忧心忡忡。当年的十四人委员会努力和袭击过来的异星的首脑建立了联系，对方传来的信息是——他已经把那个可怜人当成妻子了，他绝不会把自己的妻子放走。  
后来人类费了相当大的功夫才把受害者救回来，然而受害者在那颗星球上经历过让人无法想象的折磨，精神已经崩溃了。他体内被注入了无法被清除的特殊生殖细胞，让他在回家后的一个月里产下了数十颗白色的卵，而异星的首脑仍然对他虎视眈眈。想起这件事，以格约姆就不禁担心起那个长年在外的人，要是那个人找了一个非人的伴侣，某天在旅行里失踪了，他们恐怕都不知道该上哪里找他。 

不过这个时候他们已经走到了地方，看见呆呆的站在办公室门外发怔的艾里迪布斯，以格约姆收回嘴边的话，米特隆轻轻戳了一下艾里迪布斯的肩膀，以格约姆正要说服白衣服的朋友先别再看了，跟他们去喝茶就好，门里的拉哈布雷亚看见了她，叫了她的名字，说希望征求她的意见。  
她只好把蛋糕盒直接塞进艾里迪布斯怀里，看着米特隆直接勾住仍然神游状态的艾里迪布斯的肩膀把人带走。

拉哈布雷亚的办公室足够宽敞，即便如此，在塞入几位近段时间数一数二的风云人物后，也显得莫名拥挤起来。以格约姆进门后环顾四周，不动声色的，从左到右的——对悠哉游哉站在一侧的创造管理局长，表情比平时还要冷漠的爱梅特赛尔克，个子特别矮小戴着兜帽靠紧某个旅行者站着的神秘人，一脸头痛的隔着面具揉自己的眉心的拉哈布雷亚，以及大家的大英雄：穿着一身肃杀的劲装，目前眼神却跟犯错被关进笼子里，却不知道自己犯了什么错的小狗一样茫然的某个旅行者——逐一打过招呼。  
之后的半个小时里，她接受了即使是以她的脑子，都有些过载的信息量。  
“也就是说......我们面对着一个严峻的，世界末日的问题。”她下意识小心的控制着说话的声音，仿佛试图让这种对话不惊动宇宙里某种控制着命运的神秘力量一样。“......然后我们还要先付出”她把目光移向神秘人和被神秘人挡在身后的冒险者，此时满脑子都是不久前想起来的异星客的产卵故事。“把我们的朋友交给这位不得了的客人做伴侣的代价？你是想，让他繁殖后代吗......”  
“......唉？”冒险者更茫然了，不过他本来就一脸茫然，这下表情变化不太明显，水晶公伸手捏一下他的手掌，他立即明白过来。尽管这位古代以格约姆对一部分情况完全理解错误，但这是他断开属于这具身体的婚姻关系的绝妙机会，他们不可以错过。  
“没错，其实我不是代价，古·拉哈是一个很好的人。”他点了点头......马上又反应过来：他又没有子宫，怎么这位古代人还提到了繁殖后代......  
办公室里数道目光立即集中在他身上，面前的以格约姆很明显在看他肚子。  
希斯拉德伸手掩住嘴，轻轻的“呀”了一声。没有人看得出他的想法。拉哈布雷亚看着面前这帮人，全身散发出他很头痛的信号。爱梅特赛尔克冷冷的看冒险者一眼，然后把严厉的目光投向其他人。  
“他根本没搞清楚状况。”爱梅特赛尔克的声音极为笃定。  
“......末日的事情我们必须重视，我已经在召集委员会的各位和世界各地的专家了，最早明天晚上就可以开个会，开始处理这件事。”拉哈布雷亚把揉着眉心的手指放下来，看他的面具，很容易想象他眉心其实已经红了一片：“我们先可以谈一谈我们都非常关心的朋友的问题。”  
“他对我来说，一直以来，都是非常重要的人。”水晶公走前一步，说得极为认真，演技精湛得让冒险者不禁在心里喝彩，“这也是遵循他本人的意愿，尽管很对不起爱梅特赛尔克大人，很抱歉，但我绝不会把他让给其他任何一个人。”  
“听起来也不包括某个别人的样子。”爱梅特赛尔克余光瞥向希斯拉德，后者耸耸肩膀，温和道：“你知道，我永远会尊重我们最亲爱的人他自己的想法。”  
这句话的潜台词是之前的出轨也是遵循了在场的某个人的意愿——尽管那是相当特殊的，不可不为的情况——只是，希斯拉德完全可以不这样故意刺激当丈夫的人的。爱梅特赛尔克冷笑一声，办公室里的气温霎时间低得拉哈布雷亚冲以格约姆重重叹了口气。  
“想法......”爱梅特赛尔克还是冷笑，声音里带着压抑着的愠怒。“我更在意的是，是有人把什么东西塞进他脑子里，让他有了这种想法，和这种紊乱的灵魂。”  
“他的灵魂受到冲击，是因为接受到未来的信息。”水晶公道：“我没有魅惑他，不如恰恰相反，他对我来说是魅力本身......”  
“未来的信息......那好。”爱梅特赛尔克立即打断水晶公的话，看向冒险者，面具下金瞳的视线收束在男人那张完全暴露出来的，流露出某种难受的表情的俊脸上。“既然你知道了未来，那么......应该可以跟我说一下的吧，我们的未来怎么样？”  
男人表情空白了几秒，接着跟孩子似的扭开脸。  
爱梅特赛尔克面具下的眼睛盯着他，这种视线极其有力，男人一时有种错觉，仿佛他进入了冥界，被冥界的死亡锁链缠死，不得挣脱。  
“......我变成了你最憎恨的敌人。”男人动了一下嘴唇。  
一时之间没有人说话，爱梅特赛尔克收起了身上的压迫感，语气变得和缓下来。“不可能。”他说道。  
“没有什么不可能的。”冒险者道：“我也完全理解那个时候的你，我有时候甚至还不太理解自己......我保护不到自己在乎的人，还杀死了很多别人在乎的人。”他闭上一下眼睛，强行把许多思绪压下去。“反正我是真的值得你去恨，你最好尽快跟我离婚，找个更好的人，全世界没有人比我更糟糕的了，尤其是对你来说。”  
他话说到一半，水晶公就紧紧抓住了他的手腕。他继续把话说完，蓝眼睛平静的看向面前的，这个时代的他的丈夫，然而，尽管隔着一层面具，他也能察觉到对方完全没有他想象中的动摇。  
“......你要是真的这样想。”白发的古代人低下头，“那是我对不起你。”  
以格约姆第一次听他们最高傲的朋友用这种沉重得近乎哀伤的口气说话，她愣着还没反应过来，就见这个朋友的身形变淡，下一眨眼，便消失在空气里。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写古代人真快乐~


	4. 第八节+第九节

8.  
国会议事堂三楼卫生间，冒险者把脑袋凑到水龙头下，冰冷的水柱让他脑子清醒了不少。他在水柱里思考现在的情况......他还是搞不清楚他有没有说服爱梅特赛尔克放弃他们的婚姻关系。要是爱梅特赛尔克那边乐意接受，那么这件事肯定能完美收场。而现在的情况是，因为爱梅特赛尔克突然消失，拉哈布雷亚表示这件事最好择日再谈。  
——没有伴侣双方谈不妥的先例，你要是很着急，想要单方面结束和爱梅特赛尔克的结合也不是不可以的。爱梅特赛尔克大概会挺难过，这也没有办法......  
以格约姆当时说完这话就耸着肩叹了口气。拉哈布雷亚伸手召唤出一个小巧的传送水晶递给他，说要是他不想回和爱梅特赛尔克共住的公寓，可以先到国会的招待所住下来，住多久都行。冒险者说他已经有一个临时住所。以格约姆说他一身狗臭味，没道理让人在亚马乌罗提住进那么迁就的地方。  
冒险者于是在出门后认真闻了一遍自己的衣服，又让水晶公帮忙闻了一下。水晶公认真的在他前胸后背和脖子边嗅过一遍，然后表示他身上是有点味道，但一点都不臭，让人想起舒畅的大自然，很清新，很可靠，真不愧是大英雄。  
冒险者只好把自己扔进水龙头下面了。  
在他忙着把自己溅得满身是水的时候，卫生间进进出出了好几个人，他的眼睛糊在水流里，什么都看不见。过了一会儿，有人拍了拍他的肩膀，又轻轻推了他一下，他关上水龙头，半眯着眼睛，看见一个模糊的黄毛黑袍人在他面前。  
“......你果然回来了，好久不见。”黄毛看着他迷茫的样子，声音似乎有点难受：“艾梅若萝丝说你最近状况不好，出了一些问题......看来她没说错，你一脸没认出我的样子......我是那布里亚勒斯，有点印象了吗？”  
冒险者揉着眼睛，脑子里浮现出石之家，敏菲利亚，扭曲了时间的空间，尊严王那布里亚勒斯，白圣石......以及在十四人委员会里的某个发色偏黄，感情丰富的古代人，那人绝对没有绑架落单女性的癖好。  
混乱的记忆让他的头又痛了起来，耳边传来尖叫一样的耳鸣。忽然面前的人伸出手臂，把他揽到胸前，用力的抱了他一下。他愣住了。那布里亚勒斯紧紧的抱了他好一会儿，稳定的心跳声传入他的耳朵里。  
冒险者受到了惊吓，不知不觉间，头痛和耳鸣声就消失了。  
“我听说了......艾梅若萝丝说你一定遇到很多不好的事情。要是在那些让你不好受的时刻我能帮上忙就好了。听说我在那个时候已经......变成了碎片，因为星球的末日和海德林......要是我可以更有用一点......我必须要更有用一点！这次我们一定要阻止末日才行，不仅是为了世界，也是要为了你。”  
那布里亚勒斯说完，又重重拍了一下他的肩膀，挺直身体走了出门。冒险者扭头看了一眼镜子里的自己，镜子里的男人前襟都被溅湿了，眼皮慢慢垂下来，露出疲倦的表情。  
他揉了一把脸，让自己至少在表面上打起精神来。

  
9.  
“可以把手伸出来给我吗......好的。接下来我转达一下爱梅特赛尔克大人——以及我们亲爱的哈迪斯的意思：他让你回家里去睡，他说他这段时间都不会回去，你和你的朋友可以先住在那里。”  
接过希斯拉德递过来的传送水晶，冒险者有点茫然。希斯拉德轻轻拍了一下他的前胸，将他身上湿布的水汽变成泡泡，升到空中。  
冒险者从兜里拿出拉哈布雷亚给他的水晶，看着两块散发出淡白色微光的水晶平躺在他两边手上。  
“我的话，也想建议你最好先回家里去。你用惯的东西都在那里。另一方面，要是回到熟悉的环境里，对你现在的情况或许会有一点好处。”希斯拉德用他一惯温和的语气说罢，又笑了一声。“可以的话，我其实想在你身边照顾你，但肯定会有些人不太高兴。”  
“......那么他住哪里？”冒险者皱起眉。他马上想到哈迪斯坐镇爱梅特赛尔克之位，怎么也不可能没地方睡。但即使这样想了，他还是忧心冲冲，情感不受控制的从这具古代人身体的胸口涌出来。  
水晶公把他的反应看在眼里，“要是你很在意，我们可以一起去找他。”不知为何，尽管语气温和，这猫魅是用“水晶公”那种庄严的语气说这句话的。  
希斯拉德看起来也认真思考了一下这件事，“要是你身边有别人，他肯定不会出现吧……”他勾起嘴角，“那家伙有时候比所有人想象中都要纤细......又狡猾，你可不要又上套了。”  
冒险者低下头，用力的闭上一下眼睛。他感觉自己就像一夜之间被包在茧里，无数记忆和情感的丝线缠绕着他。这种情况陌生得让他竟然也心生怯意，像是在一团乳白色的迷雾里过独木桥……不对，他究竟在害怕着什么呢？他感到非常奇怪。他一直以来都是人群不可或缺的核心，很多人包围着他，需要他。但大家需要的是他的力量，他是一把刀，人们爱他就像爱刀一样。他也已经习惯了和其他人维持这种关系，至于其它类型的关系，他一直不太了解要怎么应对。  
希斯拉德的手伸过来，轻轻摸着他的头发，摸了好一会儿，还是没有停手。冒险者看着他，忽然感觉身后古·拉哈的气息变得锋利起来，他正想回头看，希斯拉德收回了手，发出很轻的笑声。  
“果然如此......看见你身边还有人照顾你，我就放心很多了......本来是想这么说的......可是，果然还是有点在意。”希斯拉德用手背轻轻拍了一下自己的手心，脸上的笑容比之前还灿烂了不少。“就这样吧。为了让我最亲爱的朋友不落入不得了的危险里面，我以后还是要多去探望你。”  
......这里是亚马乌罗提，即使不是，对他说什么危险呢，他就是专门负责处理危险的机制。  
冒险者看着希斯拉德对他挥手道别，没有把心里的话说出口。送走这个熟悉又陌生的古代人后，他抬起头看一眼高楼间被夕阳照红了的天空。天上的残云镀着金光，傍晚的风变得很快，重重打到他的身上，带来舒适的凉意。他垂下眼帘，发现自己已经满脑子都是爱梅特赛尔克......  
不对，或者该说是哈迪斯才对......他曾经，很少叫那个人爱梅特赛尔克。  
在这种工作日的傍晚，要是在往时，他一般是坐在家里，估算着哈迪斯回家的时间，准备好几个有趣的故事和一些探险收获回来的玩意来讨哈迪斯欢心......要是晚餐桌上能看见哈迪斯笑一下，他会非常高兴。因为他平时总会做很多任性的事情，他总是抛下哈迪斯一个人留在这座城市里，他的旅途里有很多不能告诉哈迪斯的内容......但是就算他不说，哈迪斯可能也不是不知道。有时候他蜷缩在被窝里半梦半醒，感觉到有人触碰他藏在衣服下的伤口，那个人叹着气，从他的额头一路亲吻下去。等他醒来，伤口显然被人重新包扎过一次。在白天，哈迪斯从来不提这种事，他也不好意思开口。只是在他又要出发的时候，哈迪斯偶尔会冷淡的对他说，要是某人一不小心把自己弄死了，他会考虑从流往以太之海的溪流里掬起某块特别蠢的灵魂，把他封进玩偶里做成纪念品，让某人在收藏柜里永远都出不去，用永恒的时间去反省。  
“你还好吗？”古·拉哈忽然开口打断了他的思绪，他才猛然发觉，自己方才的思考模式，已经极度接近了这个时代的自己......  
“......感觉要出事了。”  
“什，什么，是头痛吗？”  
看着猫魅在兜帽下的耳朵慌张得猛然竖起来又塌下去，他笑着摇了摇头，伸手轻碰了一下古·拉哈兜帽上耳朵的位置。  
“不用担心，我会处理好的。”他看了一眼手里两块水晶。“......总之先去把我的行李从爱梅特赛尔克的公寓里搬出来好了。”  
tbc


	5. 第十节

10.  
“嗨，我知道你在想着什么。”  
漆黑一片的客厅，借着被打开的冰柜的白光，冒险者抬头看了眼墙上的时钟——凌晨三点四十五分。正是半夜被尿憋醒的好时机，而完全不是适合缩在冰柜前，端详两瓶毫无标识的酒瓶的时间。  
阿尔博特蹲在冰柜前，嗅了一下他左手里的绿色瓶子，又嗅了嗅右手的透明酒瓶，“葡萄......”他抬起绿瓶子：“这边的我就闻不出来，不过好香啊。”  
冒险者沉默着把目光移向沙发上的密斯托，密斯托表情再正常不过的对他抬手打招呼。“晚上好。”少年乖巧的微笑着，然后举起手，接过阿尔博特扔过来的透明酒瓶。一把拉开木塞。  
冒险者继续沉默着把视线转回阿尔博特身上，眼见男人又从冰柜里拿出一瓶新的酒：这次是蓝色的瓶子，液体微微散发着荧光，光点在液体里漂浮着，仔细一看，是有钵水母在其中漂浮。  
“别摆出那副表情来啊。”阿尔博特举起手里两个可疑的瓶子，“你也很好奇亚马乌罗提的酒是什么味道吧，这可是“完整的人类”喝的酒......来，选左边还是右边？”  
“......我觉得选不选没差别。”  
“喔，你是说我们都是一个身体这件事吧。”阿尔博特看一眼沙发上小口小口的喝了小半瓶的密斯托，他把手里的瓶子再举高一点，晃动着酒瓶里的液体，现在连绿色酒瓶里的液体都散发出晶莹的流光。  
“经历了千辛万苦的旅程，好不容易回到家里，躺着喝空储藏的酒瓶......”阿尔博特咧嘴笑道：“你也很想要不是吗？我感觉得到。反正既然是古代的身体，酒量起码也该是14倍吧。”  
冒险者认真思考了一下，考虑到原初世界已经数次合并过，他自己还额外多合并了一次，他觉得自己的酒量貌似连一倍都翻不了......而且这前提是假设阿尔博特的推论正确。  
但阿尔博特做得对......他的古代记忆告诉他——先不管现在发生在他身上的，还有外面世界里的，一堆乱七八糟的事情——最重要的是，在这个他和爱梅特赛尔克曾经同住的公寓里，现在，爱梅特赛尔克，不在。  
他的灵魂，无论如何，确实是有一部分，至少是一小部分，正快乐得不行。  
古代的他自从和爱梅特赛尔克开始交往以后，就悲惨至极的完全失去了自我放纵的机会！  
既不能再胡乱试吃奇怪的食物，又不能日夜颠倒的喝酒通宵，跟陌生人结伴出去十天半月要跟爱梅特赛尔克报备，甚至连宠物都不能好好的在家里养——在他开始在家里养第一百种怪物的那天，尊贵的爱梅特赛尔克大人给他在城郊弄了一座自动化农庄，硬是迫着他把宠物们交给自动人偶照顾。那混球对他的假哭置若罔闻，还凑到他揉脸的手掌下笑着威胁他，说可以教他怎么样哭得再逼真点，就在家里那张床上。  
这话对他最大的刺激在于，以后他都不能享受到每天早上被各种意想不到的怪物舔醒的幸福了。在没有了怪物们陪睡以后，爱梅特赛尔克晚上根本是肆无忌惮的折腾他，古代人最不缺的就是时间，他却不太想回忆起来那段日子他在床上待了多久......那是古代人都会觉得漫长的苦难时光。  
有东西飞到他面前，他伸手接下来，看见是蓝色的瓶子。  
“不要一脸惨兮兮的了。”阿尔博特举起手上打开了的绿色酒瓶，“干一杯吧。”  
密斯托开心的也举起自己手里的酒瓶，“干杯。”  
冒险者发现自己的身体擅自行动了，手掌直接劈开木塞，身体被一种自由的快乐充满着。  
他也跟着两个人一起笑出来。“干杯！”  
*  
水晶公忽地惊醒，天蒙蒙亮，空气里弥漫着相当复杂的酒香味，猫魅敏锐的嗅觉导致他也变得醉醺醺的了。他揉着太阳穴走出客房，循味道最浓烈的地方走去。刚走到能看见一楼会客厅的地方，他就瞥见冒险者歪着半边身子昏睡在黑色沙发上，茶几摆满了酒瓶，牛奶瓶，还有许多零食的纸袋。  
乍一看，仿佛是有起码三个夜猫子开了派对。  
水晶公尾巴的毛都竖了起来，连忙直接翻过栏杆，轻巧的跳下一楼，跪在沙发边伸手去探冒险者的额头。冒险者额头烫得厉害，热度传到水晶公身上，由于回荡在胸口里的情绪过于激烈，几乎让他感觉到自己身上的水晶都要被融掉一层。将猫魅的感官用法术强化后，他能看见高热的血流在男人体内横冲直撞，疲于奔命的把五脏六腑折腾得一塌糊涂。  
男人双眼紧闭，即使是拍打脸颊，呼喊名字，把以太送入眉心，也不能让他清醒过来。  
水晶公手指颤抖，一把将男人横抱起来，快步跑出公寓。


	6. 第十一节

11.  
节假日的大清早，希斯拉德的心情和工作日一样轻松，毕竟他在工作日也过得很轻松。天刚破晓，他就爬起床，赤身裸体走进浴室洗澡。浴缸的周程计划在很多年以前被他某个喜欢新鲜玩意的朋友预调过，那之后他就没有再动过浴缸的程序，今天的节目是香薰，蒸腾的白气里散发出淡茉莉的香味，他刚躺下去，浴室里的显示屏就自动开启，播放起市内电视台的当地新闻。  
人类在无尽的时间里挥洒着创造的天赋悠哉游哉的生活着，在节奏极度缓慢的每一天里，即使是在首都亚马乌罗提，也不至于每天都有值得在意的新闻。没过多久，屏幕上就开始播放起一连串跟动物有关的逗趣短片，希斯拉德从浴缸里爬起来时，屏幕上一只蓝眼睛的小猫正在篮子里翻着肚皮。  
在现实里，希斯拉德脚下也有一只蓝眼睛的小猫安安静静的跟在他脚后。今天没必要出门，他就随意的穿上单薄的便服，没戴面具的脸暴露出来的，在厨房的落地窗前亲手烹饪早餐。藤蔓缠绕着窗沿，翠叶和娇嫩的花簇适当的遮掩了他的脸和身体，尽管如此，其实面对“希斯拉德大人”会脸红耳赤的人每个月都会增加不少。  
小猫咪咪叫几声，蹭着他的小腿。他把煎蛋盛到盘子上，蹲下去轻轻摸着小猫的后颈毛，早上好啊英雄先生，他说完这句之后又叫了一声小猫的名字，小猫的蓝眼睛顿时发出微微的蓝光，构成身体的以太粒子延伸开来，组合成一个人型。  
人型变成赤身裸体的蓝眼睛小男孩，他的眼睛仍然微微发亮，说明他不是真正的活物，只是一具人偶罢了。这是创造管理局里保存的一种精巧的概念，能再现创造者需要的某个人的外表。  
小男孩伸手抱住希斯拉德的腰，希斯拉德揉了揉它的头发。今天是节假日。他想着这件事，手指灵活的操控着男孩体内的以太，男孩的身体再次变化，它开始快速成长，变成那个在最近被忽然冒出来的结晶化怪人独占了的男人。  
“你说，哈迪斯身边会不会也有一个你？”希斯拉德伸手轻轻抚过人偶的嘴唇，人偶无辜的看着他，眼里毫无灵魂的光辉。  
“我想一定有......毕竟那也是一个得不到满足的男人啊。”他说着笑起来，一把捂住人偶的双眼，低头吻上了人偶的嘴唇，接着把人偶的头发压下去，人偶乖乖的跪下，把脸贴到他的腿间。  
×  
很不合时宜的，门铃声陡然响了起来，钢琴曲里人偶的动作戛然而止，变回一只毛绒绒的小猫，飞快的跑出了厨房。  
希斯拉德整理一下衣服，走到门边时顺手戴上面具，把长袍披到身上。  
刚走到门前，看见门边荧屏上的画面，他就扬起眉毛，门刚一打开，他立即嗅到了神秘人怀里的男人全身散发着的特殊气味......酒香四溢，以及，其他复杂的气味。  
并没有发生意料之外的事情。他心想。没有了哈迪斯管束，理所当然会有这样的画面。  
男人双眼紧闭着，神秘人说着打扰了，把男人放到沙发上。神秘人看起来也不慌不忙，只是蹲到男人身边给他摆好姿势，然后回过头来看他，身上散发出严阵以待的气势。  
兜帽毕竟半遮住神秘人的脸，尽管他能从以太里看见那双特殊的尖耳朵，还是分辨不出这个人的表情。  
“他昨晚把冰柜里的瓶子都喝干了。”神秘人伸手从虚空里取出法杖，以法杖的尖端轻轻敲击地面，两个人之间便出现了男人家里目前乱七八糟的客厅的立体投影。“请帮忙确认一下他喝进去的东西......虽然我其实认为，你心里有数。”  
  
希斯拉德在面具下的眼睛笑得弯了起来，“你想的没错。”他说道。  
  
不管水晶公在看见倒地的冒险者时有多么慌张，他现在都反应过来了。这个男人从来跟节制或者乖巧搭不上边，只要给他一份工作，他既能随手解开森林角尊的封印，又能冒着灵魂碎裂的风险吞下整块大陆上的光。这个时代的爱梅特赛尔克必然了解伴侣的性格，即使在平日里伴侣表现得再老实，以爱梅特赛尔克的谨慎，也绝不会把喝了会有危险的份量的酒放到伴侣垂手可得的地方。  
也就是说，冒险者会变成现在这个样子，很可能并不是饮酒过量，而是喝下了有某种药物作用的东西。  
那边整套公寓的布局高雅讲究，任何地方都一尘不染，家具整整齐齐。而冒险者经常出差，在星球上四处奔走......再怎么想，平时看管着公寓的人都是爱梅特赛尔克。  
那么这个人，会在客厅的冰柜里给经常不见踪影的伴侣准备什么东西呢。  
希斯拉德脸上浮现新月一样的浅笑，看上去高深莫测。他走到沙发边坐下来，伸出手指从冒险者的额头划下去，冒险者做完在洗澡后换上了衬衫，希斯拉德的指尖碰到他领口，衬衫上的纽扣就开始自己散开了，纤长的指尖最后落到冒险者的肚脐上，冒险者的胸膛大开。在场的两人都能看见他乳尖红肿，皮肤微微发红，肌肉只是很轻微的起伏着，有种可怜的感觉。  
“果然是......”他低头笑了一声，语气有点同情。“看来某个人一不小心就把淫药混着烈酒一口气喝干了呀。”  
某个人长期在外旅行，抛下一点也不好对付的伴侣独守空房，当他难得回家一趟时，自然会被报复心强的伴侣变着法子折腾。  
哈迪斯不是会把心思说出口的性格，所以他绝不会对伴侣开口说自己很寂寞什么的......他只会扭开头生闷气，开口就是挖苦嘲讽，不管他怎么说，他的潜台词某个人肯定是半句也没法看出来。这样积年累月的，哪怕是拥有充裕的时间的人类，都会积郁在心，以哈迪斯的性情，又肯定会将之化作性欲发泄出来。  
在冰柜里准备一些淫药，混在饮料里，让某个人回家时识相的喝下去，可以说是伴侣间的情趣，也可以说是为了让某人不能回家倒头便睡把伴侣继续晾到一边，而是再累也得奉上肉体安抚伴侣的怒火。  
反正某人从小被两个朋友忽悠着长大，初恋就被拎去结婚了，本身又是个呆子，关起门来的事情，只要哄骗几句，再怎么折腾他都会听话照做。这一点，希斯拉德也很清楚，他享受过那种销魂无比的滋味。  
“......淫药。”  
水晶公轻声重复这个名词。作为逐日猫魅，他在某方面来说，也不是不熟悉这类玩意。逐日之民的领地里的母猫偶尔会窃笑着谈论性事，而不会回避任何路过的提亚公猫。有的母猫甚至还会对提亚们指指点点，古·拉哈·提亚青春期以后就没少成为打量的对象。一个领地的努恩不会永远是努恩，逐日猫魅的女性一生往往会经历好几个甚至几十个努恩。古·拉哈·提亚遗传了红血魔眼，又是聪慧过人，身强体壮的一只小公猫，他总是被母猫们视为“未来的努恩”投来评估的目光，她们赞美他的外表，也不忌惮的在他面前谈论跟枕席有关的话题。  
在建立水晶都之后，他就不是严格意义上的“提亚”了。他看着紧紧闭着眼睛的男人。那座城市，同样是为了这个人。  
“没错。”希斯拉德的手指在男人的肚脐上轻弹着，余光在投影里的一排蓝色瓶子上停留了片刻，“用药过量，又喝了那么多酒......发情成这样自己却失去了意识。”他的轻笑声和清风吹拂窗边藤叶的声音混在一起。“爱梅特赛尔克大人已经了解过他现在这个记忆和意识的混乱情况吧……那弄成这样子是谁的主意，我可就不太了解了。”  
水晶公抬头看他一眼，眯起眼睛，再次用法杖敲击地面。投影当即消失，一团阴冷的空气显露而出，掩盖的法术一散开，黑暗的以太就迅速膨胀开来，黑云弥漫在他们身边，就像什么来自幽深世界的怪物，向这个光明世界伸出贪婪的触手。  
门铃再次响了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愿天堂没有吞格式（棒读）


	7. 第十二节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本节有公光肉和5.3版本剧透

冒险者一直记得，他一睁开眼睛看见古·拉哈的身体再次被水晶侵蚀时的恐慌，即使对古·拉哈的实际年龄心知肚明，他还是下意识把这个猫魅当成需要自己照顾和保护的后辈，从金黄色的小麦田里坐起来，发现自己来到了完全陌生的地方，再看着同行的古·拉哈躺在身边，水晶从皮肤下生长而出，肆意侵蚀猫魅光滑的肌肤......那种感受——就像眼睁睁看着相依为命的弟弟正在患上了无药可治的重病一样，一时之间万念俱灰。这是为何在之后很长一段时间，他和古·拉哈从空旷的原野徒步行走，根据脑子里支离破碎的记忆走到亚马乌罗提，路途上全然没想起自己的身体结过婚这件事。

  
  
  
  


古·拉哈当时安慰他，说自己的身体现在好得很，甚至身轻如燕，神清气爽。古·拉哈对自己的灵魂做了一个快速的检查，说他怀疑是因为自己的体质和灵魂都与水晶塔紧密相连，所以在他穿越的过程中，水晶塔也被他的灵魂拉扯了过来。在来到这个时代以后，他们二人的灵魂都变得比原先更加浓稠，他们二人的灵魂厚度本来就超出凡人一大截，如今更是完全恢复成了古代的状态，那座和古·拉哈相连的水晶塔，则很可能是因为它只属于破碎的世界，因而无法在这个完整的世界里化为实物建筑——然后，这块“十四分之一”的建筑碎片，如今化作以太和古·拉哈的灵魂融合在一起。

  
  
  
  


这样一来，古·拉哈·提亚就再次成为了“水晶公”，并且比之前更彻底的掌控了塔的能量。猫魅皮肤上的水晶不再是塔对他的侵蚀的体现，某方面来说，反而是他对塔的侵蚀。

  
  
  
  


这里是不存在神，人即是神的时代，古·拉哈和水晶塔的“融合”让他们第一次深刻的体会到了这一点。

  
  
  
  


不过，这样的解释其实并不能完全安抚好冒险者，古·拉哈为了让他安心说话避重就轻也不是一两回了。古·拉哈从来只会让他知道他可以知道的事情，把事情最关键的部分埋在心底……总的来说，这其实是一个让人难以信任的家伙。

  
  
  
  


但是，他不会把这种疑虑说出来。古·拉哈年纪再大，再不可信，都是“可信”的小猫。冒险者有时候也会觉得自己的想法很矛盾，在确认水晶公的真面目之前，他就莫名的服膺古·拉哈，最近连拂晓都经常说他有点太宠惯古·拉哈了。尤其是阿莉塞，那个女孩偶尔还会给他脸色看，说他是个傻子。

  
  
  
  


——说实话......这是猫魅的什么秘术吗？看你被他迷得神魂颠倒的样子，就算哪天他对你做了些什么过分的事情，你也会觉得他有自己的理由不去计较吧……你这个人......

  
  
  
  


那是他最后一次和阿莉塞说话。

  
  
  
  


要是阿莉塞看见他现在这副惨状，不知道会说什么。

  
  
  
  


冒险者听见自己在发出断断续续的呜咽声......这一定是酒精作用吧，他满脸是泪水，哭声沙哑，还不断打嗝，他发觉是因为他在清醒过来前哭得太厉害了，脑子里一团浆糊，喉咙里的打嗝完全停不下来。

  
  
  
  


古·拉哈布满肉刺的猫魅阴茎正深深的陷入他的双臀之间，甚至根本是在他体内。他挣扎了好一会儿，不得不缓慢地接受......他正在和古·拉哈性交的事实。

  
  
  
  


说是“性交”，或许说是“奸淫”更符合实际......他刚醒来的时候，古·拉哈正趴在他的胸前，像误以为他是母猫的初生幼猫一样，把他的乳头叼在嘴里，用带倒刺的舌尖反复挑逗他的乳头，把他一大片胸肌吸成淡红色。而他，居然因为乳头被吸眼前发黑，他是用力蹬腿挣扎时，发现自己体内含着古·拉哈的阴茎的。

  
  
  
  


对不起......我知道一定很难受，请你忍耐一下。

  
  
  
  


古·拉哈那之后说了这样的话，用力按住他的小腹，在他因为体内阴茎在肚皮被挤压中存在感暴增而失神的时候，一边更用力的操弄他，一边把他翻过身，还温柔体贴的捂住他的眼睛。

  
  
  
  


请再忍耐一下，很快就好了。猫魅说着这样的话，让他想起了当初水晶公拜托他猎杀灵光卫那时候的事情。他不知道应该做什么反应，他的身体也没有力气挣扎了。

  
  
  
  


在他体内抽插的性器以近乎是暴行的频率开拓着他的身体，他被操透了的肉穴在肉体的碰撞和摩擦中以丰沛的汁水回应，他下巴抵在沙发上，悲哀的闻到了空气里一种有些特殊的精液的气味。看起来，猫魅精液的气味和平原男性的精液气味不一样，这也说明，古·拉哈已经在他体内射过精了。他能感受到在他大腿肌肉上流动的浆液，事到如今还不断地有粘液随着阴茎的抽插动作从他后穴里流出来，空气里猫魅精液的气味越来越浓。

  
  
  
  


为什么古·拉哈要做这样的事情？

  
  
  
  


以他对古·拉哈的了解，要是有什么事情是他一问古·拉哈就会回答的，那古·拉哈一开始就会告诉他。可他按理说，还是该问个究竟吧？这可是一觉醒来发现同伴的生殖器在自己体内……可是，另一方面，他也曾经那么的不在意自己逼近的死期，要是这个时候在意起屁股什么的，会不会很奇怪？古·拉哈或许也会觉得诧异吧。

  
  
  
  


已经很久没有把自己的死活当回事的大英雄陷入了怪异的困惑当中。他被顶得浑浑噩噩，又全身发软，他心想自己应该快失去意识了。

  
  
  
  


这样很好，希望等他醒来，会发现自己只是做了怪梦……可能还是那种，他和古代的他在融合中产生了一点无足轻重的小问题。

  
  
  
  


他正这么想，忽然感觉到下体有一点怪异的被侵入感，古·拉哈在他身后把他抱起来，一根手指插入他下体一个......莫名其妙的地方。

  
  
  
  


那个地方位于他阴茎下方，并不是他正被猫魅阴茎牢牢堵住的肛穴，仿佛是那里的血肉被开了一个新洞，古·拉哈的手指在里面搅动着，他却一点都不痛......还有一种奇怪的感受。

  
  
  
  


“原来如此......”古·拉哈在他耳边说道：“这就是那位希斯拉德的计划......大概吧。你可以稍微配合一下吗……我会让你很舒服的。”

  
  
  
  


冒险者被他唇间喷出来的热气撩得耳朵发痒，不禁闭上眼睛，头往一边躲过去。下一秒，他感觉到古·拉哈的手指从他下体抽了出去，接着，他后穴一阵发麻，他体内的猫阴茎在抽出的过程中表面无数肉刺刮过他的黏膜，把他刮得打了好几个冷颤。

  
  
  
  


然后，他的身体僵硬了。

  
  
  
  


古·拉哈的肉棒缓慢地再次进入他的体内，这一次，是从他完全不能理解的地方，侵入进来。

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


这个房间墙上有一个挂钟，冒险者在他前穴被古·拉哈射了一次后注意到了这个挂钟，古·拉哈在他背后抱着他猛操，他坐在古·拉哈膝上，脱力的身体被爆发力充盈饱满的肱二头肌和小臂肌群牢牢禁锢住，就像沉默着挨宰的羊羔，他完全放任猫魅的阴茎在他肉穴里不断进出。很长一段时间以来，他呆滞地盯着挂钟看。后来，当爱梅特赛尔克出现在他面前的时候，长度中等的那根指针刚转完了第三圈。

  
  
  
  


他被奸了太久，人早已经七荤八素，神智不清了，他只知道周围有好几个人在说话，却听不见这些人在说什么。他任由世界自己转动，一直看着墙上的钟发呆。

  
  
  
  


再后来，突然一声巨响在他耳边炸开，有一阵力量狂飙过他的中枢神经，他猛然回神，抬起头，看见亚马乌罗提风格的橙黄色壁灯，爱梅特赛尔克举高的手腕遮住一半的灯泡，手指显然是一个刚打完响指的动作。

  
  
  
  


啊......

  
  
  
  


现在是什么情况？

  
  
  
  


他抬起头，发现自己还是在古·拉哈的怀里，现在他好好的穿着衣服，腰带的松紧恰当，只是肚皮里面热热的，有很多粘糊糊的液体聚积在他腹内。

  
  
  
  


爱梅特赛尔克俯视着他，古代人金色的眼睛牢牢盯住他的肚子，未来的冥王大人看他的眼神就像看祭台上已经开膛破肚的祭品一样。

  
  
  
  


他虽然醒过来了，脑子还是处于停转状态，于是只能面无表情，出于冒险者特有的野性直觉，心脏里隐秘的有点惶恐不安。

  
  
  
  


“......你觉得，就算是这样也可以？”

  
  
  
  


爱梅特赛尔克的视线从他脸上移开，扭头冷冷地看过去房门的方向，冒险者这才发现希斯拉德也在现场门。这个在他印象里总是气定神闲的男人靠在门边，黑袍碎了一半，面具不知所踪，半个身子糊上了血和灰，见他看过来，希斯拉德有点不好意思的耸了一下肩膀，对他苦笑了一下。

  
  
  
  


“是我拜托希斯拉德大人绊住你的。”古·拉哈用沉稳而冷澈的声音说道：“我了解到这边的离婚手续，在他提出申请之后，他已经不算是你伴侣了。但是你却一直没有结束婚姻。方才他那种状态，我自然是不能让你接近他的。”

  
  
  
  


古·拉哈说这话，是基于他对当前情形的掌控。

  
  
  
  


古代的婚姻手续和现代的艾欧泽亚相似，只要一方表达了离婚意愿，基本上就是事实上结束婚姻关系了，即使现在爱梅特赛尔克没有回应冒险者的离婚申请，在冒险者办理手续后，他在市民数据库里的个人信息就已经全部更新成为了（离婚中）的状态。这个时候他也可以顺顺利利地再次结婚……其实即使在婚姻关系里配偶双方也可以再次结婚的，只不过就像离婚一样，配偶会得到通知罢了。这是考虑到想要获得开放性关系的市民的机制。

  
  
  
  


现在这个机制正被他们几个别有用心的男人利用着。希斯拉德知道哈迪斯原本就做好了自己突然陷入开放性关系，而第三个人是他的心理准备。哈迪斯是他的至交好友，一直对他的欲望心知肚明——尽管按理说，没有人会不告诉伴侣的和别人结婚，他们的阿谢姆恐怕也从来没有考虑过和第二个人结合。群星环绕太阳，太阳却只有一个，阿谢姆背负着孤独的宿命，而如今......和哈迪斯一个人的关系已经够他应付的了。

  
  
  
  


不过，正因为阿谢姆不擅长应付亲密关系，又对朋友们过度信赖，就像哈迪斯用巧妙的手段把太阳禁锢在炎天当中一样，他也有得是从中做梗的办法。

  
  
  
  


本来，或许他们会维持这样的关系度过千百年。哈迪斯只知道希斯拉德早晚会下手，却不知道他什么时候会下手。希斯拉德则看起来很满意现状......阿谢姆依赖他，信任他，亚马乌罗提大部分八卦的市民都怀疑他和阿谢姆有染……

  
  
  
  


直到这个身体结晶化的神秘人出现，所有事情都发生了变化。面对末日，以及即将远离他们，永世飘零的阿谢姆，哈迪斯变得焦躁，希斯拉德则毫不犹豫地出手，尝试把局面引到对自己有利的方向去。

  
  
  
  


“希望你理解我作为他‘事实上’的丈夫的心情。”古·拉哈继续说道：“我想换做是你也不会让吃错药的他出现在别的男人面前，何况，现在他肚子里可能还孕育着我们的孩子。”

  
  
  
  


冒险者就算神智不清，也直觉行的全身打一个激灵，爱梅特赛尔克眯起眼睛，幽幽的看一眼他的肚子。

  
  
  
  


“所以，这就是你的计划。”他这句话是对希斯拉德说的。接着，他深深地看冒险者一眼。

  
  
  
  


“记住，你是在自找苦吃。”

  
  
  
  


冒险者看着他全身冒出暗属性的以太，房间的空气变得更冷了，窗户因为瞬间的结霜发出噼里啪啦的声音，但是爱梅特赛尔克并没有做什么坏事，只是直接在他面前使用了传送魔法而已。他临走前散发出来的异常阴冷的以太，看来只是受他灵魂特质的影响。

  
  
  
  


“他不会善罢甘休的......”希斯拉德走过来，他举起手在空中捏一个法诀，身上的衣袍瞬间恢复如初，脸上的灰尘和伤口也不见了。“糟糕啊.....”他又笑起来，“看起来反而是我们中了他的计......这下只能做好心理准备了，他这个人，不会手下留情的。”

  
  
  
  


“原来如此，这是他的测试吗。”从古·拉哈的表情上看很难判断出他的想法，他看起来完全和平时一样沉着冷静。“故意把淫药留在家里，知道他早晚会误喝下去，再观察我们的行动......现在你选择了帮我挡住他，我选择和他交合……”

  
  
  
  


而阿谢姆没有做任何选择。

  
  
  
  


这是接受了好不容易得手的，深爱的妻子会被其他男人侵犯的事实的冷酷计划，哈迪斯果断的决定执行这种连他都感到背脊发冷的计划，一定在期望着足够丰厚的报酬。

  
  
  
  


希斯拉德温和的看着阿谢姆，后者目光呆滞，人偶一样靠在神秘人怀里。他们的阿谢姆明明也是早已经成年了，这个男人拥有一张棱角分明的俊脸，脸上有好几道淡淡的伤疤，都是他作为十四席四处奔走时建立的功勋。明知如此，他却还是忍不住把阿谢姆继续当成孩子。阿谢姆从小就对药物的抗性特别差，如今即使被哈迪斯强行唤醒，淫药的副作用和神秘人的奸淫带给他的快感仍然在他的神经里流窜。

  
  
  
  


阿谢姆的身体不时抽搐一下，而神秘人正状似好心的给他按摩着腿脚的肌肉。

  
  
  
  


他从这个神秘人身上感受到疏离的气息，看起来就算做到这个地步，他还是没能完全取得这个男人的信任。

  
  
  
  


这是为什么呢……他快速检查记忆，很快就想起了问题的关键：之前让阿谢姆回公寓里住的人好像正是他。他耸了耸肩，唇边保持着浅笑。


	8. 第十三节

现任艾里迪布斯是十四人委员会当中最年轻的成员，事实上，他不仅年轻，从年龄上讲，他完全就是个孩子。  
在别的孩子刚学会走路，还只会凭借本能创造电视动画里出现的毛绒玩具的时候，这个白头发的男孩已经在全大陆青少年组的创造大赛中脱颖而出获得了第二名，第一名是当时已经成年的阿尼德罗学院幻想生物系首席。可想而知，他成为了轰动一时的话题。而这时他的才能不过是刚开始稍许显露罢了。之后，仅仅过了五年，他又在全国战术竞技大赛中获得了第一名，在实战的格斗赛事上获得了第二名。这次跟他同场竞技的都是成年人，有些人的年龄甚至是他的五百多倍。甚至，当时格斗赛事的第一名是十四人委员会中的阿谢姆大人。阿谢姆大人是公认的这片大陆千年以来——仅论战斗技巧而忽略魔法造诣的话——他是最强的人。  
所以这个男孩子尽管被他轻松击败，但谁也不敢小瞧这位第二名。阿谢姆大人也在颁奖仪式上夸了他好几句，说这孩子前途无量，或许以后能够加入十四人委员会。这不是戏言成真，生性率真的阿谢姆是用认真的态度说那句话的，而拿到了第二名的男孩看着阿谢姆，摄像机拍到他难得的满脸通红。在后来的采访里，他说阿谢姆大人是他从小到大的偶像，既然阿谢姆这样说了，他一定会努力成为十四人委员会的成员。  
三年后的深秋，他在阿尼德罗学院用两年时间修完了三个博士学位，他在人民辩论馆留下的诸多记录被世界各地的精英争相阅读引用，人们纷纷觉得，这一个长相清秀，待人和气的少年与其说是如同海绵般吸收知识，不如说，他就是带着这个宇宙几乎一切的知识出生的。现在他只不过是在成长的过程里慢悠悠地想起他本来就会的东西而已。  
在学术上取得辉煌成就后，他也开始正式踏上从政的道路。就像是他生来就该如此一般，他轻而易举的赢得了诸多选举，他的演讲令人敬佩，他的政绩完美无瑕，他被推举成为新任艾里迪布斯......这一切都是顺其自然。尽管他这么年轻，但他已经充分证明过了自己的能力。  
当熠熠生辉的超新星来到国会议事堂，人们的目光集中在他身上的许多方面。其中一点就是，毕竟无论怎么讲，他还是一个未成年的孩子，让这样一个孩子独自一个人远离故乡，搬来亚马乌罗提的公寓独立生活，真的合适吗？对此，身为委员会主席的拉哈布雷亚苦恼了许久，曾经提议问艾里迪布斯愿不愿意住在十四人委员会其他成员的家里，这样就有个成年人来照看他了。新任艾里迪布斯的双亲也对他们的儿子放心不下，愿意来亚马乌罗提陪在儿子身边，想着至少要照顾他直到他成年独当一面。然而，正因为看见成年人们的顾虑，艾里迪布斯认为更应该向这些人证明自己的独立能力。面对拉哈布雷亚的提议，他倒是犹豫了好一会儿，支支吾吾问了一句，说他可以跟阿谢姆同住吗？  
除了阿谢姆......以及爱梅特赛尔克。当时拉哈布雷亚这样说道，表情有点无可奈何。  
阿谢姆和爱梅特赛尔克是一对伴侣，这件事尽管众多周知，又经常会被人忽略。原因之一，归咎于阿谢姆常年云游在外，在完成委员会的工作时从不肯依赖亚马乌罗提这边。尽管人类拥有无限的时间，但他仍然显得有些太过于忽略伴侣了。据传闻说，爱梅特赛尔克暗中在阿谢姆身上下了诅咒，所以当阿谢姆使用他那召集星辰的魔法时，爱梅特赛尔克总能有所感应，并且随心所欲的顺着以太渠道去到那个人身边。原因之二，则是因为阿谢姆过于受人欢迎。以他和爱梅特赛尔克共同的朋友，创造管理局的某位闲散的局长为例，即使阿谢姆已婚，光明正大的追求着阿谢姆的人还是为数不少。尽管爱梅特赛尔克嘴上说他根本不把某些没眼色，也不够有魅力的家伙当一回事，但是，拉哈布雷亚已经活很多年了，他很清楚的知道最好别让年少的艾里迪布斯掺和到这对伴侣之间的复杂氛围当中去。  
艾里迪布斯见自己不能住到阿谢姆家里，就坚决的要求众人把他跟其他成年的委员会成员在诸事上一视同仁。他一个人在分配给他的双层公寓里过着简朴的生活，他的房子客厅和书房混在一起，到处都是书架。他能一目十行甚至二十行的看书，且拥有照相机的记忆力。所以他很快就能把拿到手的新书看完，这些书就从他的书架里溢出来，堆到了地板上，沙发上，甚至他的床上。可以说，他整个房子就是一座藏书室。当然，这些书跟他终端里的资料相比根本就是九牛一毛。  
他成日这样泡在文字的海洋里，对于衣食住行，就十分随意。他衣柜里只有一件长袍，每天他会把穿过的长袍摧毁，再用魔法做一件一模一样的干净长袍换上。他厨房的冰箱和吐司机是拼合在一起的，每到了饭点，冰箱里的吐司，以及人体必需的蛋白质，纤维，和碳水化合物什么的就会一起传送到吐司机里，最后吐司机就会尖叫着喷出一块热气腾腾的可以充饥的吐司，提醒他不要把自己饿死。至于吐司的味道——以格约姆的形容是：换做阿谢姆他绝对不肯吃完。厨房里另外还有一架饮料机，跟吐司机是差不多的机制。艾里迪布斯更喜欢喝饮料，他觉得饮料比固体食物更节省时间。  
十四人委员会里有各式各样的人，他们都有一个共同点是，觉得艾里迪布斯真的是拼过头了，把自己的日子过得不太像话。艾里迪布斯却是一直以来自得其乐，没觉得自己的小窝有什么毛病。直到现在。  
他看着靠在公寓门边，兜帽下满脸冷汗的男人，想到自己家里乱七八糟的书，以及“换做阿谢姆绝对不肯吃完”的吐司，他背后的皮肤也有冷汗滑落下来了。  
“艾里迪布斯......”男人抬起头，他蓝色的眼睛似乎有些视野模糊，有种恍惚迷离的感觉。艾里迪布斯看着，不禁吞了一口唾沫。

“有一件事......我很需要你的帮助，可以让我进去吗？”  
“当，当然可以。您请进。”  
他连忙低下头，感觉到自己的脸颊和耳根都烧得火辣辣的。阿谢姆居然私下来找他，还到他家门口来......他听见自己的心脏在胸口里跟打鼓一样咚咚作响。


	9. 第十四节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开始艾里x阿光环节，本雷文开始蓄力雷电咆哮，注意闪避，炸死不管0-0

*

但凡还有别的选择，冒险者可能都不会来找艾里迪布斯。面对这个时代的艾里迪布斯，他的感情非常复杂。在遥远到万年之后的未来，艾里迪布斯站在他的对立面，指责他是个只会以杀戮解决问题的人，冒险者总也忘记不了这句话。失去记忆的艾里迪布斯站在他这个转世者面前，将他心里对自我的折磨化为幻境呈现在他眼前，他当时斥责了那个调停者，但他之所以那么愤怒，或许有很大一部分原因是，他愤怒的对象其实是他自己。

救不了重视的人，不断被人付出牺牲来拯救，被推出来，被称赞为英雄，只是挥舞手中的武器，完成一场又一场的杀戮。回到这个时代，面对这个过去的对手，他就无法避免的涌起许多回忆。同时，古代的阿谢姆对艾里迪布斯的记忆，和这些他在第一世界的回忆混在了一起，事情就变得更让人的心情复杂。

十四人委员会的阿谢姆和艾里迪布斯的关系很好，就跟冒险者早有预感的一样，阿谢姆对艾里迪布斯的感情，很接近冒险者对古·拉哈·提亚的感情。在阿谢姆眼里，小小的艾里迪布斯前途无量，在方方面面都有值得尊敬的地方，同时,这个白色短发的男孩也是一个非常可爱的弟弟。艾里迪布斯崇拜阿谢姆，处处为阿谢姆着想，自从艾里迪布斯出现在十四人委员会里，阿谢姆几乎不再受罚了，挨骂的次数也大为减少。为此，每次阿谢姆出远门回来都不忘为艾里迪布斯特别准备一份礼物，艾里迪布斯也每次都会跑到大门迎接阿谢姆——要知道平日里能让艾里迪布斯离开办公室的事情可是屈指可数。

这两种记忆混在一起，冒险者真是不知道该如何是好。既定的事实不会改变，但是，要是可以阻止文明的陨落和世界的分裂，至少在这个时空里，会减少很多悲剧。

不过，在谈及这方面的庞大难题之前，冒险者还有一个目前对他而言更迫切的问题，正是这个问题把他逼得跌跌撞撞的循着支离破碎的模糊记忆来到艾里迪布斯的公寓前。

他已经走投无路了，古·拉哈黏稠的精液被封在他下体前后的肉道里，他的胯间感觉就像是被装的满满的水袋子。他肚子里也一直有一种奇怪的感觉。他一路走来，跑过大半个城市，他有半天时间整个下体都是麻的。他的精神也麻了。他感觉自己就像是一个满了一大半的水壶，液体在他下体里面咕噜噜的摇晃着。他好像甚至能听见水声。

这些不是什么普通的液体，是精液。他的下体......也多了一个陌生的器官，他甚至可能还长了子宫，正被那些精液泡在里面。他根本搞不清楚这一切到底是什么回事。

艾里迪布斯的家在他看来还颇温馨的。毕竟作为冒险者他什么鬼地方都住过，这里好歹还是一套充满生活气息的公寓。这个地方唯一没有被书覆盖的地方只有天花板。尽管现在是大白天，窗户也正打开着，然而因为成堆的书籍阻挡了阳光，整个公寓的光线都相当稀少，地板和好几处墙角泡在阴影里，模糊不清。艾里迪布斯打开门让他进来，然后就快步扑到沙发前，把堆在沙发上的书扫到一边，接着男孩一边让他随便找地方坐下，一边冲进了厨房。

冒险者直接来到厨房门口，看见艾里迪布斯在冰箱前面弄着什么东西，表现得有点慌乱。他假装没注意到，问这孩子借用浴室......他今天一睁开眼睛就下意识的冲出了门，跑得比兔子还快。他逃跑似的跑过了大半个城市。现在他身上的斗篷灰扑扑的，肚子里的精液却居然，好像一滴都没有漏出他的腿间。

对于自己体内这些液体，他有一种不祥的预感，只好来找艾里迪布斯......这可能是归于阿谢姆对艾里迪布斯的信任，也可能是因为艾里迪布斯怎么说都是一个未成年的孩子......这种时候，找他总好过去找拉哈布雷亚。

“当，当然可以。浴室就在那边。您尽管用。”艾里迪布斯给他指了路，脸看起来红得跟发烧似的。冒险者想起来了，艾里迪布斯的确是一个相当害羞的孩子，总是在他面前红着脸。于是他也没想太多。

走进浴室后他关上门，打开热水洗澡。他皱着眉头的把手指插进两腿之间，黏糊糊的东西和柔软的媚肉马上含住了他的手指。这种感觉太古怪了，为什么他的肉体居然会有如此柔软的地方？这怎么可以呢。

要是他还在原来的时代，原来的世界，他肯定会手足无措。不过在现在，他倒是有一种身心都麻木了的感觉。这不仅仅是因为亚马乌罗提真的是一座相当辽阔的巨型都市，他在楼宇丛林间逃窜时已经消耗掉了大量的精神力。也因为他遇到的麻烦不止如此。

这就好比要是一个人走路摔一跤，这个人还会有点在意身上多了条缝，但要是一个人全身哪里都不对劲，从早到晚都在摔跤，那么身上某处的伤口就不那么值得在意了。

对冒险者来说，发现自己和爱梅特赛尔克在这个时代是伴侣关系，是他摔的第一跤。接下来，他发现他好像和希斯拉德也有牵扯不清的关系。好吧，关于这一些事情，他至少还能对自己说，阿谢姆跟他大概也没有那么大的联系，换做他才不会落入那种处境里......到了现在，他肚子里都是古·拉哈的精液，他就真不知道该怎么办好了。与此同时，他下体再多了一条缝，他还哪里能分出心思处理这个问题，更不要说，还有世界末日的问题摆在他面前。

好吧，他还是先不去想世界末日那种暂时看不见的问题，也暂时不去想他两腿之间的裂缝，以及他肚子里的精液......就只去看他正前方的镜子好了。

浴室里热气蒸腾，艾里迪布斯的浴室有一面很宽的玻璃镜子，这面镜子似乎是不会沾上水雾的。镜子里面，男人眼神疲惫，眼下有睡眠不足导致的乌青。光看他的脸是挺像样子的，方才他修干净了胡茬，看上去立即年轻了十岁。但在他的脸部下方，从脖子再往下看的地方，情况就不太妙了。

在镜中，他的胸肌红了一片，布满了手印和齿印，尤其在乳尖附近的地方，又红又肿，看上去仿佛大了一圈。由于少见阳光，他胸口这些皮肤比他脸上的皮肤要白皙，这些红肿就可太显眼了。至于胸肌变大这种事情，可能是错觉，不，应该是错觉吧。冒险者认认真真地洗了好几次脸，尤其是洗干净了自己的眼皮。他重新看了好几次镜子，他的胸部看上去真的太肿了，他自己的手几乎都要握不住。

不管怎么说，就算他的胸肌真的更大了一些，要只是这样，这绝对不会是什么问题。问题是——他低头看自己刚刚用力抓了好几把自己胸肌的手，要是正常情况，他绝对不会做这样的动作——现在他的手心里多了几滴乳白色的液体。

闻着像奶，尝味道也像是，奶。

他，用着的这个阿谢姆的身体，不禁长了女人的阴道，被古·拉哈往他的阴道里灌进了精液，而且，还在泌奶。

他按住自己的太阳穴，头晕目眩。

*

他在浴室里洗了半天，他很少花这么的时间洗澡。只不过，精液留在阴道内很可能会导致怀孕这种基本常识他还是有的。古·拉哈的精液好像粘在他体内一样，非常不容易弄出来。他这样折腾了半天，阴唇内外又红又肿，附带的精神折磨让他觉得这比被刀砍了还难受。他还看见自己的手指上沾到的精浆......的确非常的黏稠，而且仔细一看，其中还闪烁着点点磷光。

他从背包里找了一个小玻璃瓶，忍住头皮发麻的感觉，把一些精浆弄进去里头。然后他重新穿上衣服走出了浴室，一出门，就看见艾里迪布斯手里捧着托盘，盘子上是两杯玻璃杯装的饮料。

“是，是我刚才做的葡萄果茶......”艾里迪布斯看上去紧张得有些呼吸困难了。“我第一次做，以前看爱梅特赛尔克大人给您做过......”

“谢谢，看上去颜色就很漂亮。”冒险者一看他这模样，就油然而生出一种怜爱的感情。这可能是阿谢姆的感情吧。他拿起一杯果茶喝了一口，突然之间，世界变得明亮了起来，他体内累积起来的压力和苦恼，都在甜美的汁液从他舌尖滑进到喉咙的过程里变得犹如薄纱。它们的确还在那里，但好像变轻了许多。

“好喝吗？”

“你果然是个天才......”冒险者本能的对艾里迪布斯笑了起来，竖起了大拇指。阿谢姆面对艾里迪布斯的时候经常这样做，他发现他开始越来越控制不住的，自然而然地流露出了阿谢姆的反应。

艾里迪布斯按理说应该早就习惯阿谢姆的夸奖了，但是在他面前的男孩再次涨红了脸。

“您要是喜欢，以，以后我再给您做......”男孩说话的声音越来越小。

突然间，男孩又用力深呼吸一口气，当他再抬起头看冒险者，表情看上去已经平静许多了。

“那，我们去沙发那边坐下来慢慢说吧。”

艾里迪布斯这次用稳重的语气对冒险者说道，他抬头看着眼前的男人，微微笑了起来。那是一种安抚性的，不符合他的年龄的微笑。“请放心，我是艾里迪布斯，无论是什么问题都可以跟我说，我都会想到办法帮您的。”


	10. 第十五节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （雷电咆哮读条中）

艾里迪布斯的魔法相当了得，举个例子来说，在冒险者进门的时候，艾里迪布斯家的客厅还是阴暗的藏书室，现在他走出浴室，穿过走廊，出现在他眼前的却是温馨漂亮的圆形客厅，明亮的阳光穿过落地窗照到打了蜡的木地板和皮沙发上，茶几上放着一本笔记册。除此以来，整个客厅已经半本书都看不见了。空气里还弥漫着香薰机散发出来的芳香，沙发松软得就像蛋糕。冒险者现在脑子里拥有阿谢姆的记忆，他仍然看着这转变发愣。之前这个客厅的地板可是长方形的，窗户也根本不是落地窗。阿谢姆的脑子好歹也是拥有足以成为十四人委员会成员之一的学识，现在他却完全想不出个所以然来。这仿佛是把另外一个空间把原本的客厅给替换下来了，这种事情真的做得到吗？还是说这是创造魔法，把原来的东西直接变形......这有可能做到的吗？

哈迪斯的话肯定就知道这是怎么回事，以往他都会去问哈迪斯，现在哈迪斯应该是在——打住，他怎么能够这样想。这应该只是阿谢姆的想法。

他们面对面的坐下三十分钟后，艾里迪布斯已经沉默了十二分钟。

男孩慢慢地端详手里的玻璃瓶，那正是装有古·拉哈精液的瓶子。说实话，冒险者这时候不可能不尴尬，他努力假装出与他无关的模样，正因如此他才能安静十几分钟，就是看着瓶子在艾里迪布斯手指间转动。

“......发现这个的位置，是在那位女性的床上吗？”良久后，艾里迪布斯问出这句话，他直勾勾地看着冒险者，“是您遇到的那位女性的床单上？”

“是......有什么问题吗？”

“我用探测魔法仔细检查过了，这东西非常奇特。”艾里迪布斯似乎是一边认真思考一边斟酌的在说，“它的活力很厉害，具有遗传因子，是保有着生殖力的。同时它内部的以太，好像仍然能够和它的本体，也就是说分泌出这种黏液的生物进行某种以太共振。也就是说......”

艾里迪布斯又沉默了好一阵子，他蹙着眉头。  
  
过了一阵子，他好像下定了什么决心，轻轻地叹了一口气，又吸了一口气。

“请您原谅我，我很在意您的身体。”

说罢，他站起身子，走到冒险者的面前。冒险者抬头看着他，就见他伸手过来，冒险者低下头，看见自己胸乳上的地方被这个少年轻轻按住了。

他现在没有穿盔甲，他跑出来的那时候着急，斗篷下只有薄薄的衬衫。少年手掌的触感透过布料，碰触到他被古·拉哈又吸又咬了一晚上，现在无比敏感的乳头上。他费了很大精力来集中注意力，避免自己脸上的肌肉有一丝颤动。

“请您把身上的衣服全脱下来。”

“......什么？”

“抱歉了，这件事刻不容缓。”

艾里迪布斯说完，他的掌心散发出蓝光。蓝光犹如火焰，立即吞没了他手掌下冒险者胸前的布料，随即，他全身都淹没在光里，光芒消失后，他身上所有的东西都消失了，他变成了赤身裸体，这下子，他全身布满了牙印和手印，还有许多被古·拉哈吸出来的红色小点的身体，就这样彻彻底底的，展露在艾里迪布斯眼前。

在这一瞬间，冒险者的大脑是空白的。或许他不仅是呆了一瞬间，因为他对时间的感受在失去衣服的时候消失了，他感觉到艾里迪布斯靠过来的温度，男孩一手捏住他的胸肌，用力捏揉好一会儿，他低头，看见乳汁又从他胸口冒出来。艾里迪布斯的手指抹过他的乳尖，蘸了一点，把手指伸到嘴唇前舔了一下。

冒险者的大脑持续宕机。

“看来确实是......您的乳汁里面也有跟那些精液相同的以太。”艾里迪布斯低下头，他早在冒险者在浴室时就摘下了面具，现在能看出他的眼睛有一丝阴沉。“是什么人居然对您做了这种事情......是那个神秘人吧......这不像是爱梅特赛尔克大人的以太，上次我也处理过您那件事情，接触到了希斯拉德大人的以太......这不完全是人类的以太。我有看见您体内的以太不同寻常，没想到居然会是这种液体，我现在还想不出应该怎么处理这件事。我不知道为什么......我胸口里面的以太好像紊乱了，影响了我的理智。”

冒险者：“......”

冒险者不知道该说什么好，他现在可能更想找个地洞钻进去，总之先找到衣服。说起来，他的衣服去哪里了，他真要在一个少年面前光屁股找衣服吗，他现在还能说什么挽救这个局面吗......

艾里迪布斯好像沉思了一会儿，他手心的温度持续传递到冒险者的乳尖上，然后他轻轻咬了好几下嘴唇，脸又红又白，最后，他叹了一口气。

“可能真的没有其他办法了，那一位的魔法相当厉害，这种结构不是我一时半会就能解开的。要吸出你体内的他的以太，只能用物理的办法。我现在手边没有工具......”

说罢，男孩低下头，把嘴唇凑下来，一口含住冒险者左边乳尖，先是轻轻的吸吮，然后他逐渐开始增加吸奶的力度。

现在冒险者别说是大脑宕机，无法思考，他全身都瘫软了。艾里迪布斯吸了他的左边乳尖好一阵子，直到他感觉不到左胸的胀痛为止。然后艾里迪布斯又含住了他右边的乳尖......时间好像是在一年一年的过去，冒险者呆呆的看着前方。艾里迪布斯重新直起身子后，舔了一下自己下嘴唇的奶汁。少年的脸本来又红又白，现在的他已经恢复过来，表情看上去却相当平静。

冒险者低下头，看见自己的胸口好像是小了一圈——之前，他恐怕的确是涨奶了。他的乳尖仍然还在发红，现在闪烁着点点水光，艾里迪布斯的一些唾液留在上面。

艾里迪布斯闭上眼睛，一些白光从他体内柔和的散发出来。

过了一会儿，白光消失。男孩低头看刚开始稍微能回过一点神的冒险者。

“看来我的确能够中和这种以太，不好意思，接下来您能把腿张开吗？”

冒险者睁大着蓝眼睛，呆呆的望着他。

艾里迪布斯没有再等他回答，他的手按下来，分开冒险者的双腿，接着，他半跪在冒险者的腿间，几根手指放到冒险者的阴唇上，轻轻抚摸过冒险者的阴茎，然后把手指直接插入阴茎下面一个隐秘的小洞里面，那正是古·拉哈曾经把大量精浆射进去的地方。由于那些精液非常黏稠，冒险者几乎可以确信自己方才在浴室只是稍微弄出来了一部分精液。

艾里迪布斯的两根手指在他那处阴道里面转动，接着他又放进来了第三根，一种温热感开始在冒险者体内出现。他看着眼前的艾里迪布斯体内再次散发出白光。

这一次时间好像过了许久，艾里迪布斯一直在转动着他体内的手指。接着男孩又把手指伸进他后穴里面，再次做了一样的事情。

等到这一切结束，冒险者跟人偶似的分开腿呆坐着，瘫软在沙发上。艾里迪布斯站起来，看表情比方才还要阴沉了几分。 

但是他对冒险者用安抚的语气说道：“已经好了，我清除了您体内的那个神秘人的以太。暂时他是无论如何也找不到您了。我经常做一些实验，所以这附近我平时就布置有很多结界，您可以放心的在这里躲一阵子，就当作是自己家。没关系的，您能住在这里是我的荣幸。”

冒险者慢慢地把目光移到男孩的脸上，看着男孩做了一个手势，他的衣服瞬间回到了他身上。

“就算您不想跟我说也没关系，我明白的......”男孩说道，表情有些僵硬，口气里明显是在压抑着什么。“他居然对您这样的粗暴......要是我......”

“对不起。”说着，他又低下了头。“我不知道我现在是在想什么，我一想到他趴在您身上，对您做了这些事情，还咬了您这么多次，我现在脑子里面全部都是那种画面，挥之不去......这太过分了。您又是这么温柔包容的人。我知道您要是讨厌他，您一定可以阻止他，惩罚他。但是您只是跑来我这里，说明您真的是，太善良，太温柔了。我一想到最近的事情，想到您正被好几个男人拥抱着，咬您的身体，把精液射到您体内......可能就算是我也这样拜托您，您同样会答应吧......您甚至还能答应他，答应那非人的生物来转变您的性征，用母巢为他孕育晶卵。” 

冒险者仍然神志不清，不过他听出了艾里迪布斯的话最后是什么意思，只觉得五雷轰顶，他居然被震得清醒了好一些。

“你说......转变性征？”

“看来很快就会结束了。”艾里迪布斯又咬了一下嘴唇，“您的阴茎已经快要转变成阴蒂了，他的卵留在您体内。没关系，晶卵没有在共振，您可以放心生下来。无论那是什么，我都会好好照顾的。”

  
  
  



End file.
